Ranger Partner at Day Care
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: Two Pokémon Rangers, Solana and Lunick, placed their two partner Pokémon at the Day Care. What happens to the duo at there? POKEMON X POKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 and up! Read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Pokémon is a property of Satoshi Tajiri/Ken Sugimori of Game Freak, Nintendo.

NOTE: As seeing a fanfic that involves intercourse between two Pokémon Rangers, Lunick and Solana, I decided to do the similar treatment for their partner Pokémon, but in a different location (Day Care for sure).

Lunick's Minun (M) & Solana's Plusle (F)

WARNING:

*Twincest (between siblings)

*Impregnation

*If you don't like Pokémon sex, GTFO now!

The Plusle and Minun are the two partner Pokémon that two Pokémon Rangers, Solana and Lunick, has owned. It is also informed that the Plusle is a female while Minun is a male, to match the genders of their corresponding Pokémon Rangers. But they are related as twin siblings (brother and sister), and never had any intercourses before.

This is because they are forced to break away as a separate partner Pokémon for Solana and Lunick, and were also forced to sleep in separate specific Ranger's room. They have no time to communicate, even playing together.

One day, Solana and Lunick planned to having long term tasks at very far location, and they considering their partner Pokémon never had a relationship, so they decided to go to the Pokémon Day Care, and placed their Plusle and Minun at the counter, before they left off. Plusle and Minun finally found a mate, and are playing together.

As they playing around in Day Care's grasslands, Plusle and Minun sit down and talked something.

"Hello, Plusle, how are you? Seems as I got you such a long lost twin sister." Minun greeted Plusle.

"Yes, I also have you this big brother. Minun, I also had a crush with you for now." Plusle said.

"What shall we do despite playing together? We're bored." Minun asked Plusle.

"Could I have a sex you, my brother?" Plusle requested for intercourse with her brother. Minun replied "Yeah, my sister, I could have sex with you. But I shall have oral sex with you, and then for anal sex. Sure?"

"Yes, I'll do with you." Plusle replied to her mate.

Minun hugged on Plusle upside down, and started to insert his human-like big penis into Plusle's mouth. As Plusle licks Minun's big cock, and sucking carefully. Minun also licked Plusle's little pussy, and asked "do you like this one?"

"Yes, I love doing this, and your dick is good for me." Plusle whispered softly. She continues sucking Minun's big shaft, and he continues licking her pussy. As both never had sex before, this is the first time they have intercourse. Minun was not ready to ejaculate yet, but he asked his female mate "Plusle, do you want to taste my things?" Plusle replied softly: "Yes. I love your big dick. I love having things in my mouth. This is the first time we have oral sex, so enjoy."

As Minun ejaculate his white semen into Plusle's mouth, Plusle is still licking Minun's cock. She loves tasting the white liquid she never had tried. Minun also liked the liquid inside Plusle's cunt, and replied "your pussy is still fresh, little sister. Our 69 position is also nice, so try this." After her mouth was filled with white liquid, she swallows them all. Minun removes his cock, and insert again into Plusle's anus.

Plusle asked her brother, Minun "brother, your dick is nice when inserting into my anus. Do you want to try harder and re-ejaculate into my anus again?"

"Okay, I'll do." Minun replied as he rubs his penis in Plusle's anus. Plusle feels the slight pain of her anus being inserted by her brother's penis. "Anything you can do after this?" Plusle asked her brother, Minun.

"Keep secret. We'll do afterwards." Minun smiled. As Minun rubbing his penis quickly, more of his semen has been ejaculated into Plusle's anus, and thus filled his load inside her anus.

"Wow, I had never feel that my anus being cream filled with any penis. With you, I could trying to have a such experience." Plusle smiled while speaking to Minun.

Minun pulls out his penis out of Plusle's anus, and let her lie down with facing upwards. The white cum was leaked slightly from Plusle's anus. Then Minun asked to Plusle "sister, do you want I penetrate you vaginally? If you can, my task is completed."

"Yes, we need having sex again. This time, I'll having more pleasure when you do with me vaginally." Plusle replied.

Minun penetrated his penis into Plusle's vagina, and rubbed many times. Plusle feels the heat and pain as her vagina has been penetrated by something bigger than hers, and shouted " my vagina has been penetrated by your huge penis, for the first time. Mine never had penetrated before." Her hymen broke, and Minun's long dick has been penetrated deep into her cervix. Minun continues penetrating Plusle's little pussy. And, Plusle feels the excitement of sexual intercourse. Her hymen finally broke, but Minun hasn't ejaculated his next load of semen yet.

"Can you make harder so I want my inside being filled with your cream?" Plusle whispered to Minun. She knows that her brother will love her, so he will obey her. Minun accepted, and rub his penis quicker in Plusle's vagina for extra pleasure. Plusle also felt slight pain in her cunt as her brother's penis rubbed quickly inside her.

"Can you please ejaculate into me." Plusle said, and Minun then replied "I'm gonna cum, to your inside... Are you ready, to receive my seeds inside your body?" As Minun is readying to ejaculate, his erected cock rubs quicker in Plusle's pussy, starting to fill his seeds into her inside.

Minutes later, Minun shots his last yet massive loads of his cum from his human-like, big yet long penis into Plusle's little pussy. The semen continued loading into her cervix and womb. Plusle felt her inside being filled with her brother's warm semen. She also felt she was now fully cream-filled, and Minun's warm semen could warm up her pleasure. And Minun continues ejaculating his semen into Plusle's little pussy. "Thanks for making creampie, my big brother, and I shall thanking you for making me fully cream-filled. I feel my inside being warmer than before." Plusle speak softly to her brother, Minun.

As Minun is pulling out half of his penis, semen leaked slightly again from that little pussy, and his penis fully reinserted into that cunt. He hugs his twin sister, Plusle, on the field, and kissed her mouth. Plusle spoke softly to Minun "I love you, big brother, because you had a sex with me for the first time. Thank you."

Minun also said to Plusle "I love you too, little sister. I like having a sexual intercourse with you. I like being your mate." As the two hugs together, the feeling of love has been fulfilled their only incompleted task, the love between siblings, and all of their tasks has been completed.

Few minutes later, after having sexual intercourse, Minun gets his cock softened, and pulls out his cock from Plusle's cunt. After pulling out, the excessive semen leaked slightly from the cunt. Both were fell asleep after some seconds.


End file.
